


【锤基】血与欲

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 强迫, 私设, 阿斯嘉德王子×奴隶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：限制级摘要：强迫 暴力 私设说明：阿斯嘉德王子托尔×潜伏在阿斯嘉德想要报仇的洛基





	【锤基】血与欲

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是一个长篇里的一小段H，设定为约顿海姆被奥丁打败，洛基为复仇潜伏在托尔身边成为奴隶，阿莫拉引诱洛基失败而进行报复。（啊，总之很啰嗦，而且第一次尝试这种风格……）

洛基百无聊赖的坐在园子里，看着那些金灿灿的，神域特有的树木和花草。他用手指在空中描画着那些树木的形状姿态，有鸟雀落下时，他便用眼睛去循着那些自由的鸟儿，看着它们快乐的鸣叫。

他很喜欢这些生灵，它们每一个都生的那么可爱与自由。望着它们，洛基脸上不自觉露出微笑来。

可心里转念一想，它们都是“屠夫”的“臣民”，这让洛基垂下了眼帘，他蹙起了眉头，这些年来，无论快乐还是痛苦，只要他一想到那个“屠夫”，这些都化为仇恨与愤怒，他黯然的想着，如果大仇未报，他这一生大概都会耿耿于怀吧。

托尔允许他来到这个偏殿前的院子里来，洛基觉得自己“谄媚”的方法的确奏了效。那个家伙虽然可恶，但心思单纯，不过洛基把那归结为愚蠢的表现。

正当他思绪杂乱时，眼前突然出现了一个身影，他不由得站起身来带着防备的看向那“不速之客”。

“我们好久没见了，洛基。”阿莫拉步履轻盈，脸上带着明媚的笑意。见洛基一脸防备，她的眼里闪着无辜的神情：“为什么这么看着我？”

“不用故弄玄虚，说明你的来意吧。”洛基冷冷的看着她。

阿莫拉收回笑容，她眼神锐利的看着洛基，开口道：“你可真不够温柔。我还是为我们合作的事而来。我说过，我可以帮你，我知道你要找的东西在哪里，我还知道，一个能让你从阿斯嘉德安全逃出的密道。”

洛基冷笑道：“那么，你的条件呢？”

阿莫拉扬起嘴角：“当然，没有免费的午餐，我需要你帮我从那里取出一把钥匙。”

洛基瞥她一眼：“既然你知道宝库的位置，为什么不自己去拿？”

阿莫拉露出一个神秘莫测的表情，她慢慢走近洛基，口中低声道：“海尔达姆那该死的眼睛看着阿斯嘉德的一举一动，没人能逃过他，除了——”

她挑眉，附在洛基脸侧耳语道：“除了你，约顿海姆人。”

洛基浑身一震，脑中如同炸雷惊响，他咬牙看向那个可怕的女人，恨不得生吞活剥了她——这女人居然知道他的身份！

“你……是怎么知道的。”

“我自有办法，那么，你答应吗？”

洛基有些眩晕，他极力保持着平静道：“你该告诉我，你要一把钥匙做什么。”

阿莫拉的眼里突然染上愤恨，她怒道：“作为信任的基础，我告诉你。该死的奥丁将我妹妹关了起来，那把打开牢笼的钥匙就在宝库里。”

洛基讶异的看着她，她的妹妹？他突然想到这个魔女的妹妹就是臭名昭著的女妖罗蕾莱，便立马拒绝道：“我不会答应你的，你知道你妹妹做了什么。”

阿莫拉显然没有料到他会拒绝，于是她冷笑道：“你也并非什么正义之士，何必为奥丁考虑。”

洛基恼怒的偏过头：“这和那个‘屠夫’无关！”

“那么你是不答应了？”阿莫拉脸上挂上恶毒的表情：“你不怕我把你的身份公之于众？！”

洛基用轻蔑的目光看着她：“相对的，你想背叛那‘屠夫’的事也会被众人知道。”

阿莫拉恼羞成怒：“没有我的帮助，你是不可能成功的！”

“无需你的帮助，我自有打算。”

“哈哈哈哈……”阿莫拉闻言大笑起来，她用调笑的口气道：“你的打算，就是做那王子的男宠？”

这戳到了洛基的痛处，他感到怒火中烧，但还是平静的回敬她：“这不需要你操心。”

阿莫拉露出得意的表情，她眯起眼不怀好意的道：“看来你真的打算委身于那个愚蠢的王子身下，不过我真是为你们的进展感到心急，不如让我来帮帮你……”

洛基来不及后退，阿莫拉便挥手施放魔法将他困住，他惊恐的看着阿莫拉手中泛起一团红色气体，然后那气体迅速的自他鼻中钻入。

洛基感到脑袋昏沉起来，他的四肢似乎瘫软起来，变得也不属于自己。他强打起精神，愤怒的冲阿莫拉吼道：“你做了什么？！”

“你会知道的。”

阿莫拉大笑着收回手，然后扬长而去。那困住他的魔法随之消散，他失去了支撑的力气，双腿一软便跌倒在地上。

他感到浑身燥热起来，一股莫名的力量在他胸膛里冲撞，自脚心到头顶都有种酥麻的电流感。

洛基努力不让自己的神智变得涣散，他强撑起身体，扶着周围的支撑物站了起来，趔趄着向回走去。

他不知这女人对他下了什么魔咒，他的双眼也变得模糊起来，每走一步都好像用尽了全身的力气，他喘着粗气，脸颊潮红的靠在了墙边——他实在无法再挪动一步。

周围安静了下来，他听到自己的心脏在疯狂的跳动，全身上下的血液像是要沸腾了一般，他感到身体里有什么在叫嚣着……

“喂，你是谁……你怎么了？”

迷迷糊糊中他听到耳边有遥远的声音传来，他看向声音的来源，眼前却模糊一片。他本能的抓住来人的胳膊，没想到这一抓，使他完全失去了力气，他知道自己瘫倒在了那人怀里。

“救……救我……”

洛基发出虚弱的声音。

托尔来到偏殿，今天他早早的就从练武场回来，却不见那人的踪影。

托尔猜测那个耐不住寂寞的人定是去了园子里，于是他饶有兴致的打算去那园子里找他的奴隶。

可当他来到园子边时，眼前的一幕让他不敢置信的瞪大了眼，接着他怒不可遏——

他的奴隶衣衫不整的躺在一个卫兵怀里，脸上挂着让人无法拒绝的妩媚表情，而且这不知死活的奴隶还在不断发出动听的呢喃，捧着那不知所措的卫兵索吻……

他感到了一种从未有过的羞辱感以及被背叛的狂怒。

他上前去一把抓住那奴隶的手腕将他拖起，那奴隶一脸迷茫和不满的神色让他更加暴怒。满脸通红的卫兵慌忙直起身，惊恐的低着头解释道：“我……我只是去查看这个人怎么了……没想到……”

托尔的脸色铁青，他发出冰冷的声音：“这事不许透露出去，滚。”

那卫兵惶恐的匆忙退下。托尔回过头怒视着眼前这淫乱的奴隶，恨意由心而生。

迷迷糊糊中，洛基感到自己被粗鲁的拖拽着，他的手腕被攥的生疼，腕骨像是要被捏碎了一般。他本能的挣扎，但却换来更痛苦的牵制。

不知拖行了多久，那股力量突然用力甩开他，他狼狈踉跄着，本想着自己会摔在坚硬的地板上，好在他扑倒在了一个柔软的东西上。

这时他倒清醒了些，他意识到那是他的床铺。

说来也奇怪，刚才他那如同浆糊般的脑子此刻竟然越来越清明，他忍不住揉了揉他的额头，并且他在抬起的手腕上发现了发青的瘀痕。

该死……

他这才清醒的意识到自己此刻所处的情形。

身后野兽般嘶哑呼吸着的声音让他头皮发麻，他一时间不知道自己该不该回头去面对自己惹得这个大麻烦。

该死的女人……

他咬牙在心里骂到。

“你不打算向我解释一下吗。”

那野兽发出的声音刻意压制着怒火，反倒更让人心生惧怕。洛基深吸了一口气，他该怎么向他解释呢……恐怕怎么解释都不是那家伙想要听到的答案。

“殿下希望我解释什么。”

他无可奈何的说道，他听到自己的声音沙哑难听，但庆幸语调平静没有发出颤抖。

那家伙咆哮着，带着恨不得掐死他的语气，“解释什么？！当然是……解释你为什么要勾引我的卫兵！”

该死……“勾引”？他这个词还用的真好……

洛基自嘲着闭上眼睛，脑子里闪过各种画面和各种声音，但没有一个能帮助他解决目前的问题。真够令人失望。

他决心回头去看看那头暴怒的狮子，也好提防那家伙突然扑上来撕碎了他，这无不可能。那家伙山一般立在那，喘着粗气，目露凶光。

他是感觉到了背叛吗？

洛基急促的呼吸着，他感到一只无形的手在扼住他的咽喉，并且他的脑中下意识出现上次那不美好的情景。他为托尔这过于愤怒的责问感到不解，如果那家伙相信自己所看到的——他的奴隶正在背着他苟且，那么为何不直接治罪，还要在这里对峙呢……

洛基脑中闪过一个念头，那个想法越放越大，以至于他感到心脏都提到了嗓子眼，他几乎要脱口而出，可又犹豫起来。要不要试试呢……会不会把事情弄的更糟……但眼下他似乎别无选择，这是似乎是他岔开话题的唯一办法。

于是他迫使自己盯着那令人发怵的野兽，他尽量让自己脸上带着天真而又懵懂诱人的表情，他知道自己擅长做那个……他听到自己的口中清晰的说：“殿下……是在妒忌那个卫兵吗？”

该死……

那家伙几乎是立马就愣住了，并且表情开始扭曲……

洛基感到自己的胆汁都泛了上来，他艰难的咽了咽，为自己的“胆大妄为”而感到后悔。

那家伙盯着他，眼神变幻莫测。洛基很想扒开他的脑袋，好知道他此时到底在想什么。

沉默持续着，洛基觉得自己手脚僵硬，并且连空气都似乎凝固了。

那家伙咬牙切齿，似乎被彻底激怒了，因为洛基看到他双眼发红，“……贱人！”

他低吼道。

这该死的蠢货……洛基心中升起无名怒火，他在心中把能想到的词都骂了个遍，他抑制着自己不要脱口而出那些词，对此他孤掷一注的道：“既然殿下知道我是……贱人，那又何必问责。”

“混账——”

那家伙发疯似的咆哮着，像是被踩了尾巴，洛基看着他朝自己扑过来，便本能的往后退去。他努力不让自己的表情因为惊恐而扭曲，否则那太难堪了，尤其是在现在——他像一只柔弱无力的羔羊一般被这可怕的野兽逼到角落。

那野兽脸上愤怒的表情逐渐变得阴冷残酷，洛基感到眼前发黑，他狼狈的将背脊骨抵在墙壁上，脑中慌乱以至于出现眩晕……

怎么办……

他的眼睛出于遇到危险的机动性四处扫视着，枕头？椅子？花瓶？

不不不……他突然瞥到不远处那个泛着光的纯金瓶子，他眼前一亮，几乎要伸手驱动魔法——但潜意识阻止了他……

不可以，你不能那么做……除非他要杀了你，你还要利用他。

洛基绝望的感到鼻子发酸，并且眼睛里不遂他愿的开始湿润，他拼命将自己的脊背贴在墙上，好让他不至于瘫倒。

那野兽冰冷凶狠的目光让他无处躲藏，现在他来到了他的眼前，带着残酷的嘲笑和强者的蔑视，“你害怕了，那么，你为什么要激怒我。”

见鬼……

洛基感到头顶的一根筋发狂的跳动着，他不确定这野兽会不会伸手掐死他，即使前几天他看起来那么的……温柔？

现在他判若两人。

“你是个贱人，但是我想你得搞清楚。”那野兽眯起眼睛，居高临下的用嘶哑声音道：“你是我的奴隶，其他人不得染指，不得觊觎。但是你却——”

洛基冒着冷汗，他察觉到那家伙话语中强烈的占有欲和愤怒，照这么说，他确实犯下“十恶不赦”的罪行，但那并不是他的初衷，况且……他在这种时候突然联想到，要是那野兽知道了他的真实身份会怎么样？

答案不言而喻。

他哆嗦着想要说点什么，可却发现自己因为恐惧而发不出半个字，喉咙里如同堵了棉花一样。

野兽冷笑着拽起他的衣领，像是拎起一个孩童般轻松。他想要挣扎，可手脚冰凉无力，他嘲笑着自己的懦弱。那野兽会杀了他吗……如果是这样还好办，他一定会将那看起来沉重的瓶子狠狠砸在那家伙的脑袋上……然而，野兽拎着他来到了床边，像丢置一件物品一样将他扔在床上。

感谢上苍，那家伙不是把他扔在地板上，否则他觉得自己一定会散架。

“看来你并不清楚，自己是谁的奴隶。”野兽站在那里，表情扭曲，“不过现在，我会让你在‘我是你的主人’这件事上有更深的体会。”

洛基来不及思考他这句话的威胁含义，便被这野兽抓着腰反转了一圈，他的脸重重的砸在柔软的床铺上，以至于发出的一声闷哼被被子淹没。

身后的人似乎在解衣服，而且从那布料发出的声音断定那家伙很急躁。

不……他慌乱的抓着被子想要逃走，不是现在！他当然知道这野兽要干什么，但现在不能！他可不想享受一场在怒火与强迫中的性爱。

“放开我……”他发出可笑的，喑哑的微弱呼救，像一条搁浅的鱼般在床上挣扎。但桎梏在他腰间的力量如同勾住鱼唇的鱼钩一般，不可挣脱。

那野兽扣住他的腰，将他的臀部高高抬起，并且还将身体贴过来，隔着并不算太厚的布料，洛基能够清晰的感觉到他耻骨末端贴着的那个硬邦邦的东西。

该死的阿斯嘉德人……

洛基仓惶的手脚并用向前爬去，他也不顾此时自己有多么狼狈了。但那大手轻松的将他又揽回去，野兽俯身贴在了他的背上，他毛骨悚然的感受到喷在他耳边的热气……

“这不是你所想要的吗？为什么你在逃避。”

那声音带有情色的沙哑和该死的性感，但此刻只能让洛基感到万分惊惧，因为那混蛋的手暧昧的由他的脊背滑下，一只顺势紧紧扣在他的腰肢上，另一只手不安分的滑入他的裤子，带茧的粗糙手指摩挲着，描画着他腰侧向腹下不断延伸的，凹陷的轮廓。

洛基打着哆嗦，抽回一只手去阻止那如同毒蛇般缠绕着他的东西，但那野兽正好抓住他的手，并粗暴的扯下他的上衣，他那单薄可怜的衣服顷刻碎成了布条。

魔鬼……他哆嗦着感受到自己暴露在空气中的皮肤与那家伙滚烫的体温贴合，那家伙物有所用的拿碎布条将他的双手捆在背后，他毫无力气挣扎，活脱脱像一只失了翅膀的鸟任人宰割。

现在他屈辱的脸朝下跪趴在床边，屁股高高撅起，等待着被阿斯嘉德的王子“临幸”。真是可笑，他万没有想到他会以这样屈辱不堪的情形“交付”自己的身体。

那家伙的手粗鲁的在他身上游走，并且泄愤似的揉捏着，洛基敢肯定这每一下“爱抚”都会给他留下要命的丑陋痕迹。那家伙喉咙里发出粗浊的声音近在耳边，老天！洛基浑身一震，差点尖叫出声，他感觉到了肩上那难以忍受的剧烈疼痛，那混蛋坚硬锋利的牙齿狠狠的嗜咬着他的皮肤。

他敢笃定他的肩头一定出了血。他咬着牙怒道：“住手！你不可以……”

“不可以？”

那声音充满暴虐的低沉，随后他便在另一个肩头也感受到了剧痛，他颤抖着咬住下唇不让自己发出喊叫，他在心里质疑——这家伙难道是狗吗？

狗杂种……

他愤愤的想着，果然那个老“屠夫”的儿子也不是什么好东西！丑恶伪善，装腔作势，伪君子……

那家伙暴躁的掐着他的腰，要揉碎了他一样乱摸，洛基对他这毫无章法的玩弄感到麻木，他自暴自弃的想着——照这样，这个家伙会弄死自己吧……

那家伙喘着粗气，一把扯下他的裤子，那两只大手分别揉捏着他的两片臀肉，他感到羞耻，因为他此时的姿势看起来一定色情的撩人。他能感受到那家伙在“欣赏”自己的“身体构造”。

那家伙的呼吸声更加急促和粗浊了，洛基察觉到那狗东西急不可耐的贴了上来，并用他那不用看就能感觉到可怕尺寸的粗壮性器摩挲着他的股缝，他吓得夹紧了臀瓣，充斥火热欲望的东西让他奔溃。

这该死的家伙，他该不会就这样……

洛基瞪大了眼睛，他感受到那家伙在粗暴的分开他的屁股，并且那热烘烘的恶心东西在一下一下的顶弄着，像是迫不及待的想要钻进他的身体……老天！他难道不准备要润滑一下嘛？！

洛基打嗓子里发出抗拒的咆哮，但他一点也动不了，他颤颤巍巍的发出可怜的声音：“你不能这样就……我会死的……不要……”

身后传来残忍的冷笑，以及更加残酷的声音：“我肯定，疼痛会让你长点记性。”

“不……”

洛基惊恐的挣扎着，但他改变不了眼下的事实——他将要确确实实的被这杂种强奸了。

屁股后那不安分的灼热终于找到了宣泄口，洛基清楚的感觉到他的身体被那粗硬火热的东西慢慢撑开，那是一种诡异的感觉，他想哭喊，嗓子里却发不出一点儿声音，并且眼睛也干涩起来。

他要被撕裂了。

那野兽发出可怖的低吼，似乎也在忍受着什么痛苦，但这残暴的交合继续着，那家伙的性器硬生生把前端顶了进去，洛基扬起头，不可置信的半张着嘴巴，他无法呼吸。

混蛋……禽兽……

洛基全身的感觉都集中到被贯穿的那一点上，异物入侵的不适感让他痛苦不堪，他的双腿打着颤，浑身都紧绷了起来，好一会儿，他才察觉到脸上湿湿的，眼泪抑制不住的从他干涩的眼睛里涌出。

那混蛋仍继续着挺进，就着这野兽交媾般的姿势，一下又一下试探着刺穿他的肠壁，他忍不住发出抽泣的鼻音哼哼着，这让他更加感到屈辱。

他隐约嗅到空气中有着淡淡的腥锈味，他当然知道那源于他的身体。野兽不断挺进他身后狭窄的甬道，一丝丝奇异的暖流从他股间顺着大腿内侧流下。

我会被这家伙操死的吧……

他绝望而又悲哀的想着。那混蛋在他体内横冲直撞着，丝毫没有消减力度，他感觉到腹部的钝痛，那家伙疯狂的碾磨他的肠壁，健壮的身体随着每一次的挺进拍打在他臀肉上，那些恶心的毛发扫在他皮肤上，黏腻的令他作呕。

不过这场血腥残暴的性爱并没有持续多久，很明显两人都没有什么快感可言。那家伙在疯狂的挺动了几下身体后，咆哮着射了精，恶心的精液叫嚣着进入他的肠道，然后混着各种体液回流。

束缚着他的力量放开了，他麻木而又僵硬的跌在床单上，他感到股缝间凉飕飕的，并且那处一跳一跳的抽痛着，他猜想那里肯定红肿不堪……

他的意识游离，呼吸渐渐归于平静，他恍惚间听到那家伙穿衣的发出的摩挲声，他想愤怒的喊叫，但这绝不现实……

我被这狗杂种操了……他绝望的想着，这可真是一场名副其实的……强奸。

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么这么污(ಥ_ಥ)，我有罪，我的三公主……


End file.
